FLAMES: Life of a Fire Angel: Rock Lee Love Story
by TheTWITCHY-chan
Summary: Kagura Kyonai was alone. She had no family. She had no friends. But she had a crush, and, as in all love stories, it turned to love. And soon he loved back. Happily ever after, right? Not quite. Because he still doesn't know. She's a monster. Rock LeexOC
1. Chapter 1: New Teams

I slumped over the desk adjusting my headband. The teacher began talking, "Each of you will be in teams of three. Here are the groups I've decided."

Surprised whispers arose through the classroom. I moaned. Being in a team is gonna be tough... I don't work well with other people.

The teacher continued with his list. He finally came to my name.

"Kagura Kyonai... Hyuuga Neji..."

I sighed. That Neji kid kinda creeped me out. I waited for the next name.

"...and Rock Lee. You will be in Team Gai."

I sat up a bit, looking at Lee. Maybe three man teams won't be so bad.

* * *

I've had a bit of a crush on Lee since I was just little. I loved how he worked so hard dispite the fact that he couldn't use ninjutsu and genjutsu. He's also pretty cute... but I've always been a little shy and hardly ever talked to him.

* * *

Gai-sensai stood in front of us and began talking, "As of today all of you are Genin. Tell me you goals, and dreams. Neji, you go first.

Neji crossed his arms, "... I'd rather not answer that."

Gai turned to me, "How about you, Kyonai?"

I looked at my gloved hands nervously, "Well..." I put my right hand behind my back. "It's... sort of personal..."

"What secretive children we have!" he said. I didn't care. He probably read about me already. He knew perfectly well what I was talking about.

"Me next, Gai-sensai!" Lee said, "I want to prove I can be a splendid ninja, even if I can't use ninjutsu or taijutsu!"

I smiled. He's so determined... That's why I like him.

Neji laughed. Lee pointed to him, "What are you laughing about? You'll see, I can be a great ninja!"

"Without ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Neji said, "Yeah, right."

I turned to Neji angrily, "Well... at least he has faith. I think if he really tries, he could be stronger then you!"

Lee looked at me a little surprised, then smiled, "Thank you, Kyonai!"

I blushed, turning away a bit.

"Go home and get a good nights sleep," Gai said, "We start training tomorrow!"

We nodded, heading home.

* * *

I sat in my candle-lit room, looking at my right hand. I started to take of the glove, reveiling the symbol of a red X. It glowed dimly, and a quick pain shot through my body. That happened every 15 minutes or so. I was used to it now. I was born with this mark. That's why I was known to some as the fire angel.

I snuffed the candle with my bare hand, but feeling no pain. Putting the glove back on I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Could Love a Monster?

I woke up early in the morning, and slowly rose from my bed. It'd only been a month since I'd become a genin, and I was already bored with missions. I walked downstairs into my nearly empty kitchen, and the nearly empty fridge. I ate my breakfast alone and left the house  
with no one to say goodbye to. I didn't really mind anymore. I'm used to living alone. Besides, my father left 7 years ago.

* * *

I got to the training grounds and found Lee and Neji talking to Gai-sensei.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully.

Gai smiled, "Well, now that everyones here we can start our mission! We will be traveling through the forest to find a band of thieves."

"So, in other words... another boring mission?" Neji remarked.

Lee shot Neji an angry look. Gai shook his head, "Actually, this is a B-ranked mission. These thieves seem to have strange and special powers. All of the Jounin are on missions so we're leaving it to the Genin." I grinned excitedly. This may finally be my chance to show off some of my better techniques. "Well, everyone get your things packed and meet back here in one hour."

I shoved extra clothes into my backpack and zipped it tight. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my right hand. "Crap..." I said clutching it tightly, "This is the last thing I need before a mission." I ignored it and set out despite the burning pain.

The four of us had been walking all day now, and there was still no sign of the theives. I was getting a little tired, but I didn't admit it to anyone else. I didn't want to hold them up. Finally Gai-sensei stopped, "This should be a good place to set up camp..."

'It's about time...' I thought.

"Neji, you find us food. Kyonai, you get firewood. Lee, help me put up the tent."

"Yes sir!" Lee said. Neji and I set off to do our jobs.

I picked up wood by a river as Neji used his Byakugan to easily throw kunais at fish. Lee and Gai were out of ear-shot, and Neji turned to me.

"You like Lee, don't you?"

I froze for a moment. I turned away from him and continued to pick sticks to he couldn't see me blush. After a few seconds I stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

He gave me a sly smile, "You know what I mean."

"No I don't." I said firmly.

"I mean you 'like' him."

He had me. I couldn't lie anymore, "So what if I do?"

He nodded, "I knew it."

I sat sadly on a boulder, "Ok, I like Lee..."

"So why don't you tell him?"

I sighed, "I know he doesn't like me... why make things even more awkward then they already are?" Before hearing his reply I gathered up my sticks and walked back to camp.

Lee and Gai just finished with the tent. I put down the wood and began to make a fire.

Lee sat down across from me, "Why the long face?" He asked.

I looked up and faked a smile, "Oh, it's nothing."

"It's good to know your teammates," Lee told me, "You shouldn't keep secrets."

"Y-yeah..." I said gloomily.

Neji came back with the food and cooked it on the fire. I ate slowly, and the mark on my hand was starting to ache again. I reached for my backpack to get some water. When I opened it a smokebomb rolled out into the fire. I quickly snatched it and put it away as though nothing happened. But it was too late. Lee'd seen what just happened.

.:Lee's POV:.

I looked at Kyonai then back at her hand, "Are you ok?!"

She looked at me and hid the nervousness in her voice, "W-what do you mean?"

"You just put your hand in the fire!"

"It's ok..." she said turning away from me. I grabbed her hand, but she pulled it back, "Really Lee, I'm fine..."

There's something Kyonai isn't telling me, I know it.

.:Back to Kyonai:.

In a couple hours we were all asleep in the tent. Everyone but me. Lee know's I'm hiding something, but I can't tell him what it is. The mark on my hand burned. If I don't tell Lee about my secrets, he'll think I'm weird, but if I do... he'll hate me. Besides, no one could ever love a monster.


	3. Chapter 3: The Past, 'When You Grow Up'

I rubbed my hands together and sighed. Getting any sleep at a time like this would be impossible. I decided to just rest until morning. I heard a sleeping bag unzip.

Opening one eye a crack I saw that it was Lee's. He stood up slowly and walked out of the tent. I wondered what he was doing in the middle of the night... Soon my curiousity got the best of me. I snuck quietly out of the tent and followed him. He couldn't see me, and he couldn't have the slightest notion that I was there. Being a shinobi-spy, I was a master in stealthy movements.

Suddenly, a rope came out from behind a tree, snatching him and pulling him in. I leapped into the bushes and pulled out a kunai. Three men stood there, one with his arm around Lee's neck, gagging him.

The first man looked at me, "Hey, we only need one hostage. Why don't you go?"

"Yeah, right!" I told him, "You're not taking Lee anywhere!"

"Listen," said the second man, "I advise you leave before BOTH of you get hurt."

Lee tried to speak to me, "K-Kyonai... get out of here, these guys are too strong!"

"No way!" I said, "Don't worry Lee, I'm stronger than you think!"

The first man laughed, "Ha! We outnumber you... how do you think you can even injure us?"

I grinned, "I'm about to."

As soon as I said it, three kage bunshins (shadow clones) leaped from trees and kicked the men in their heads. They looked back in shock, and just when the first one loosened his grip a bit, I grabbed Lee and ran back to the tent.

.:Lee's POV:.

Everything happened so quickly... I came out of the tent in a trance and before I knew it I was captured... And then... Kyonai saved me. I never knew she was that tough. She never seemed to talk much and she never showed us any of her powerful techniques. I didn't know she could use Kage Bunshin...

We were inside on the tent and she turned to me, "You ok, Lee?"

"Yeah..." I said nodding.

She blushed, "You- uh..."

I realized I'd been holding her waist this whole time. I pulled back, "Oh! Sorry..."

She shook Gai-sensai and woke him up, "Quick!" she said, "There are three shinobi out there... I think they're the theives!"

"What??" he said surprised. Neji was now starting to awaken, too. Gai-sensai jumped up to leave the tent, but it was too late. One of the men slashed through the tent with a sword. Then he hit the handle against my head... everything blacked out...

.:Back to Kyonai:.

The men grabbed Lee again and put the sword to his throat. Gai, Neji and I backed off a little.

The first man spoke, "Ok... give us everything you have and we WON'T have to kill this kid."

'Crap!!' I thought. This time I didn't have any spare clones hiding... Gai and Neji were my only hopes.

"Please..." Gai-sensai said, "We're simply on a mission. We have nothing of any use to give you! Please. Just let him go."

The third man spoke forcefully, "Well then FIND something. You have 15 minutes. Find something and meet us at the mountain up ahead. Keep us waiting, and this thick-browed kid dies." All three of them dashed off into the trees.

I looked at Gai. He sighed, "We need to save Lee. Unfortunatly, none of us have any kind of treasure or items of any use. So... we need to think of a plan. It's risky, but it's all we can do."

I sighed and put my hands in my pockets, deep in thought. My left hand was poked by a sharp object. I realized that I had something. Something that might save Lee's life. When Gai and Neji weren't looking, I jumped through the trees, following the men.

I took the diamond out of my pocket and looked it over carefully. I sighed, remembering how it was gived to me.

.:Sattle up your chocobos, kids! It's FLASHBACK time!!:.

I looked at my father as he walked through the front door. A troubled look was on his face. I trembled. I hardly ever saw him like this... he was usually so happy. I stood up and walked to him, "Are you ok, father?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, "Kyonai... I... need to tell you something."

Father and I sat on the front porch steps as he stared towards the ground. He finally spoke, "Kyonai, there have been many attempted attacks on Konohagakure lately. You see... they need a powerful ninja to guard the gates. They're sending me... I'll live about 10 miles outside of Konoha, and protect it. No one can get by me. Now... that will be my new home."

"Then... I'll come with you!" I said.

"No..." he told me, "You... can't. It's too dangerous. Besides, you have to train here, at the Acadamy. You're only 6 years old, but you've learned so much in the ways of the shinobi-spy. You can be a powerful ninja."

"B-but..." I stuttered, "Will I be all alone?"

He put his hand on my head, "Yes, you'll have to be alone now. Before you become a ninja the town will supply everything you need. But after that, you're on your own.

You'll be fine. Don't worry. You're a strong kid."

Two weeks later... I stood at those gates waving goodbye. He was about to go when he dropped something in my hand. It was a light blue diamond, "This is the Kagura family diamond. You may not be my real daughter, but it belongs to you now." He got on his knees and told me, "You and I... no, you... are the final member of the Kagura clan. You're it's only hope. So... when you grow up, find someone nice. And carry on our clan, ok?"

I nodded firmly, and tried to keep from bursting out in tears. He stood up and left. I waved goodbye. I waved... all alone, to a man I'd never see again...

.:END FLASHBACK:.

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the small crystal. It was very important to both me and my father... but Lee's life meant more than that. I'm sure he'd understand. But, I still didn't understand everything he said to me that day... 'when you grow up...' Why did he say that?

I jumped to the ground and stood at the base of the mountain. There were the three men, with Lee between them, just gaining conciousness.

"Well," one of them said, "The girl's all alone. You better not be pulling anymore tricks! What do you have for us?"

I showed him the diamond. He snatched it and looked it over carefully, "This is nice... we can get lots of money from this beauty. Good work."

"Ok," I said, "You have your little treasure. Now hand him over!"

The third man laughed, "Are you kidding? We're not taking chances like that. We'll kill you and your little boyfriend!" Picking up his sword, he slashed through Lee's side.

He hit the ground hard. "LEE!!" I cried helplessly. Blood flowed from his body.

The men stood up, "You're next!"

The mark on my hand burnt. They weren't getting away with this...


	4. Chapter 4: Unleashing the Fire Angel

My hand burnt as tears rolled down my face. Looking at Lee's body was too much. My body felt stiff and one of the men swung his sword at me. My hand reached out and caught it in midair. 'What...' I thought, 'What was that? I didn't do that...'

My head was swirling and my spirit was being slowly drained...

"Kyonai, you're hopeless!" I heard a voice say, "Let ME handly these guys. You're pathetic!"

"I... Izera?" I muttered. Then, the voice took over my body and I fell asleep.

.:Neji's POV:.

Gai and I jumped through the trees following Kyonai's trail. Damn it. Why did she have to run off like that? Well, she better have a good plan for saving Lee.

We reached the mountain's base and saw a deadly scene. Lee's dead body was lying helplessly on the ground, and the three men were looking at Kyonai in shock. Her eyes were turning red, and her hair was becoming orange. Even her chakra seemed to be changing.

"Byakugan!" I said, looking through her chakra. Unbelievable! It was dramaticly increasing... and swirling around her body in the shape of fire! Who is this person??

.:Izera's POV:.

Finally! After being stuck in that wimps body for 13 years I finally have the chance to spill someone's blood. I looked over the three pitiful men carrying swords.

"K-Kyonai!" I heard Gai say, "What are you doing??"

"I'm sorry... 'Gai-sensai'. But Kyonai's already gone!"

Pulling up one hand casually, fire arose from the ground, burning the three men slowly. The smell of burnt flesh reached my nose... how long has it been since I've smelled this? Just the thought of it stirred my blood.

Their bodies hit the ground. The task was finished. Now I could feel my power fading... Kyonai was coming back. Before I disappeared I looked at Lee with a disgusted face. I put my foot against his cheek. Fools! This boy is far from dead! But if he doesn't get to a hospital soon... he's life will slowly fade away...

.:Neji's POV:.

The entire thing... that girl, burning the men to death... it was simply horrifying. Something sweet little Kyonai would never think of doing. But now, that strange person who took over her body... was slowly fading. Her chakra went back to a normal size, and the body took Kyonai's shape once again.

She hit the ground hard, right beside Lee. Gai and I rushed over to them. For all we know... they may both be dead.

* * *

Two days later...

.:Kyonai's POV:.

I woke up slowly and looked around. 'Where am I? I'm in the hospital.' Suddenly, everything that took place that night came back to me. I leapped out of bed, my power coming back to me. What happened?? Did Izera really take over my body?? Is Lee... is he really dead?

The door opened and Neji walked in, "You're finally awake? What took so long?"

I ran to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Neji! What happened? Did you see the battle??"

"Oh, uh, yeah..." He recalled, "You freaked out and that demon thing took over your body. Why didn't you tell us you were the 'Fire Angel'?"

I looked at the ground, "So... you know?"

"Gai explained the whole thing." He told me.

"I... didn't want to tell you..." I sat on my hospital bed, "You... or Lee..."

Neji interrupted me, "Lee, he's alive! He's still sleeping. You should come and see him."

My heart leapped, "He is? Where is he? How much damage did he take?"

"He's in the room right next door. Follow me."

Before Neji could take me there, I jumped up and ran out of the room.

Gai was sitting in the room next to Lee's bed, "Good, your awake."

"Thank goodness he's ok..." I said outloud. That's all I could care about right now, but Gai protested.

"I need to talk to you," he said, "About the mark."

"I know," I said sitting next to him, "What exactly happened that night?"

He told me the whole story. Izera taking control of my body, killing those men, then taking Lee and I to the hospital.

I couldn't beleive it, "I... killed all of those men... like that?? It's so cruel..."

"It's not your fault," Gai said, "It was that 'Fire Demon' girl, right? No one is blaming you."

"But, I wasn't strong enough," I said now starting to cry, "If I was then Izera wouldn't have come out. But she did... and she killed them..."

"Don't worry," Gai said, "It's not your fault. And when Lee wakes up he'll be happy to know that you practicaly saved his life."

"No... you can't tell Lee. Please. I don't want too many people to know about this..."

Gai shrugged, "Well, I guess it's up to you... but it's good to know your teammates. You shouldn't hide things."

There was that line again. I hated that line.

* * *

Two weeks later, everything was just about back to normal. Lee got out of the hospital a week ago, and he's been training hard ever since. I woke up on a Saturday morning, and decided to go on a walk through the forest. I got dressed and slipped the gloves over my hands.

The entire village was bustling. I got on a trail through the forest. A squrell landed infront of me an staired at my curiously. Reaching into my pocket, I got a bag of small nuts and gave a few to the squrell. It took them all and wandered off cutely. I kept walking and soon heared a person training through the bushes. Peeking behind a tree, I saw that Lee was on the ground doing push-ups. I knew it wasn't nice to spy on people but hey, that's my specialty, right?

I watched him for a few minutes, and he hit the ground tiredly, "I... couldn't do 1,000 push-ups, so now I must do 2,000 punches!" He got up and began punching a tree. He slipped and fell on his knee. It was bleeding now.

I came out to ask if he was ok. He just stood up and continued training.

"Lee, you're bleeding. You should take a break," I insisted.

"I'm fine," was all that he said.

"But--"

"I must keep training if I ever want to beat Neji. I can't let a small cut stop me."

"Well, if you keep training you'll end up hurting yourself even worse!" I said, "Is that what you want?"

He froze and began to clutch the tree. I suddenly realized he was crying, "You're right... I'll never defeat Neji."

I began to walk to him, and said sympatheticly, "I never said that... I DO think you'll be stronger than him."

"You're just saying that to be nice..."

"No I'm not! You work hard, and you can be stronger than him. And also... I think you're a much better person than him, too."

He kept crying, no matter what I said. I stepped between him and the tree. Pulling a cloth out of my pocket, I wiped the tears from his face, "Don't worry Lee... don't cry."

I don't know what came over me. I put my arms around him in a tight hug.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Mission

I held Lee until he finally stopped crying. I pulled away awkwardly and smiled, "Uh... well... I gotta go!" I sped off before he could follow me.

Getting inside of my house I realized I was still blushing. Why did I do that? It was so weird... I sat down on a chair in my living room, and pulled the Kagura crystal out of my pocket.

I was so lucky that Neji picked this up that day... It's the only memory I have of my father...

I wondered where he was now. Did he still think of me? Is he even alive? Shoving the diamond back into my pocket, I sighed. I shouldn't think of these things. He's gone... and he's not coming back.

I heard a knock at my door. Standing up and pulling it open, I saw that it was Neji.

"Gai-sensai told me to come and get you. We have a new mission."

* * *

Lee, Neji and I stood infront of Gai, waiting for an explanation of our new mission.

"For this mission we'll be going to the Village of Rivers. We will be guarding a man named Touza. (Japanese for current) The Rivers Village is very poor, but Touza is a miner who just recently struck gold. It may bring the town out of poverty, but there are people from other villages out to get him now, and find the place where he got the gold."

We nodded. I had an unsure feeling... the last time we went on a big mission like this... But that won't happen again. I'll be strong.

We set out of Konoha's gates, and headed to the Village of Rivers.

The path was a long one. Soon it began to rain. I loved rain. It made me feel safe from the demon inside of me.

Gai turned to Lee, "Let's try to get to the village in less than an hour! If not, our mission will surely be a failure!"

"Yes, Gai-sensai!" Lee saluted. Both of them set off in a fast run. Neji and I followed close behind, trying to keep up with them both.

* * *

Sure enough, we reached the village in about 45 minutes. It was a small, pitiful town. The houses were tiny, one roomed cabins. People wore mere rags as clothing. I could understand why they needed gold so much.

Touza's house was the same way. He looked like he was in his 50s or so. He seemed happy to see us.

"Excellent!" he said, "It'll be good to have company. It get's a little lonely when you live by yourself." I could understand that feeling. I was beginning to like this guy already.

He brought us indoors. His house was right next to a huge river. We set up our sleeping bags on the ground. Touza began making us dinner.

We sat on the floor eating ramen from small bowls. After that we went to bed. Tomorrow, we'll be following Touza around town. We'll keep doing that until the miners get back from selling gold to other villages, with enough money to make their town rich.

I plopped into my sleeping bag, this time having no problems getting to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Gai and Lee doing their morning stretches. I yawned and realized that Touza was still asleep.

"It's dawn... what are you guys doing up?"

Gai smiled, "Waking up early keeps your body fit and strong." He gave me one of his creepy nice-guy poses.

Lee nodded, "You should do it too, Kyonai! It'll help you stay pretty, and not looking tired." He gave me one of his cute, sweet, nice-guy poses. ... Wait. Did he just call me pretty?

Neji and Touza woke up and got ready. Then we all headed out to guard Touza during his daily tasks. First, because he was too poor to buy food, Touza had to go fishing.

Instead of staying near his house, we went upstream where there were more fish. While Touza was fishing, the rest of us layed down beneath the trees and relaxed a bit.

So far nothing dangerous has happened... this mission may be easier than I thought!

.:Lee's POV:.

I watched Kyonai laying peacfully beneath a tree. Light shone through the leaves, giving her skin a sort of green color. She looked really nice...

My mind was still on when she hugged me yesterday. It was so sudden and unexpected... and she made me feel a lot better! After that I had more courage and I started training again immediatly.

I feel really strange... there's something about her that I can't explain...

A huge booming sound came from the forest. Neji, Kyonai, Gai-sensai and I leapped up ready for battle.

.:Back to Kyonai:.

I held a kunai ready in my hands. A man in a full black suit hopped out of the trees and landed at the clearing.

"Touza, go into the bushes where it's safe!" Gai commanded, "We'll handle him!

As soon as Touza did what he was told, Gai continued talking to the intruder,

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Taiko," he said cooly, "I've come for that man. He knows where the mines are. Bring his here and no one gets hurt!"

"You'll have to go through us first!" Lee shouted.

The stranger wasted no time. He grabbed a windmill shuriken tied to a rope. He spun it at us, but we were able to dodge it. Then Neji found an opening and rushed forward to attack. He punched him and got-- a substitution. The real Taiko came from the trees and swung a lasso around my body.

'His way of attacking is amazing...' I thought, 'He can hit us with one thing after another...' But, of course, I had a few tricks up my sleeve too.

Grabbing the rope I tugged hard and Taiko flung forward. Then I jumped into the air, ready to kick him...

He grabbed my leg and threw my body. I wrapped around the base of a tree, and couldn't escape. Then he tossed his knifes at me. I closed my eyes waiting for them to hit...

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. I opened one eye a bit.

Lee stood in front of me, with a dozen kunais in his chest. He blocked them from hitting me...


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

Lee was dripping blood... he took a kunai from his chest and staggered towards me. Using the last of his power, he cut the ropes around the tree. Then he fell to the ground.

Gai ran over and picked him up, looking at his body. He shouted orders at me worriedly, "Kyonai, take him back to Touza's house and fix his wounds. Neji and I can handle this."

"But--"

"No buts! Lee needs you. And when he wakes up don't let him come after us. Ok?"

I nodded and put Lee's arm over my shoulder to carry him. I sped off without a word.

Once we were safely inside the house, I put Lee on the floor. Gently, I plucked the knives out of his body. After I did that I slipped his jumpsuit down to his waist so I could see his cuts. They were pretty deep, but he'd be fine. Getting a first aid kit out of the cabnet I set to work. After cleaning the wounds, I bandaged them up.

I sat by him, waiting for him to wake up. I knew that Gai and Neji could easily take care of that man, so all I had to think about now was Lee...

.:FLASHBACK:.

Our Academy class ran around the track, as the sun shone brightly up ahead. I could hear voices at the front of the line... they were laughing. I ran forward a bit and saw that they were teasing that kid with the long braid and bushy eyebrows.

"How do you ever think you'll become a ninja?" One kid asked.

"Well... I will!" the boy said.

They laughed as one grabbed his hair, and he fell to the ground. When the rest of the class was running ahead, I stayed behind. Going towards him, I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah..." he said rubbing his aching head.

I put down my hand to help him up. Once he was standing I said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Lee. Who are you?"

"My name's Kyonai. Doesn't it bother you when those kids make fun of you like that?"

He looked at them angrily, "A little, but I WILL become a ninja, no matter what!"

I smiled. He's so persistant...

"Lee! Kyonai!" Our sensai called, "Keep running!"

"Yes sir!" We seperated and ran around the track...

.:END FLASHBACK:.

That was the first time I ever met Lee. Since that day I've always had a crush on him... but that was all. But once we formed a team I've started to like him more and more as I got to know him. I... really love him. He saved my life today... so does that mean that he likes me? Or that he's just looking out for his teammates?

Lee's eyes flickered open and I smiled. He looked up at me. "Kyonai... what... happened?" He slowly remembered all that had taken place before. He sat up quickly.

"Kyonai! Where are Neji and Gai-sensai? Are they ok??" He flinched from the pain. I put my hand on his chest and made him lay down.

.:Lee's POV

"Gai-sensai and Neji are fighting that man now," Kyonai said, "They'll be fine."

"I must go and help them!!"

"No, Lee. They'll be alright on their own. Gai-sensai said you're not supposed to leave this cabin."

I shrunk disappointedly.

There was a long pause and Kyonai broke the silence, "Oh, uh, Lee... You saved my life back there... thank you."

I didn't say anything. I stared into her shy distant eyes...

She continued, "And, well, I owe you alot Lee. Is there any way I can repay you?"

She wasn't looking straight at me. She was looking towards the left and blushing a little. I finally understood it all. I put my hand on her cheek so she looked into my eyes.

"Kyonai, will you go out with me?"

.:Back to Kyonai:.

I was trembling and I felt my heart pound. He said it so suddenly... I didn't know what to say. I know what I WANTED to say... but I couldn't bring myself to say it. All I could manage right now was, "G-Go out with you?"

He looked a little disappointed, thinking I was about to say no, "Oh... that's ok, I understand..."

"OF COURSE I WILL!!!" I burst out suddenly.

He looked surprised and grinned. All of his energy was given back as he sat up and at me, "Really?? You'll go out with me??"

I nodded as the lump in my throat was going away.

He lifted me up and stood on his feet, hugging me tightly, "Oh, Kyonai!!"

* * *

.:Gai's POV:.

That ninja was easy for Neji and I to handle. Now it was dark and we were heading home. I wanted to see how Lee was managing.

As soon as we stepped inside I realized that Lee was just fine. He was leaning against the wall with Kyonai sleeping in his lap. He had one hand pressing her head against his chest and his other arm was wrapped around her waist.

He didn't take his eyes off of her as we walked in. After a few seconds he looked up and I shot him a thumbs up. He smiled and shot one back.

In a few minutes, Touza had cooked the fish in a fire. Lifting her up gently, Lee slipped her body into a sleeping bag and sat down for dinner. We talked as we ate, and soon went to bed. Lee seemed to be walking on clouds the whole time.

* * *

.:Lee's POV:.

I wouldn't be able to sleep for anything right now. I stared at Kyonai and nothing else. She seemed so peacefull... her breathing was slow and deep. She rolled onto her side and pulled her hands to her face. She was still wearing those gloves. Didn't she ever take them off?

Suddenly, I realized something. I looked back at the day we first became Genin. She told Gai-sensai that her goals were personal... then she looked at her hands and put them behind her back. And on the last mission after her hand went in the fire and I tried to look at it she pulled them away... what IS she hiding anyway?

I slipped out of my sleeping bag and sat close to her. I knew it wasn't polite to disrespect her secrets like this, but I couldn't help myself. I took her right hand in mine.

Slowly I began to slip off the glove...

She sat up and clutched her hand, "What are you doing??" she asked quickly.

"Oh! Kyonai! I-I was just..."

Pulling her glove back onto her hand, she looked at me and bit her lip, "Just what??"

I sighed, "Kyonai, what do you have to hide? What's under that glove that you can't tell me about?"

She looked at the ground for a moment... "Lee," she said standing up, "Come on... I tell you. Come with me."

.:Kyonai's POV:.

I had to tell him... it would be impossible not to. Just when I finally thought that everything was going right, I forgot the most important thing. He's going to hate me for this.

I led him out of the cabin where we could be alone. I walked towards the river and sat on the dock. He sat next to me. I put my hand forward and took off the glove, showing him the red X on the back of my fist.

"Kyonai... what is that?" he asked.

"I suppose I'll start at the beginning..." I said, "Once there was a clan that went by the name of Kaji. (Japanese for fire) They practiced in the art of element control. It was a practice that died out long ago. These clans would travel far and wide, struggling to obtain power. It became illegal, because people were being killed by their own blood-thirsty clans. Anyway, the Kaji clan controled the element of fire. They weren't very good at it, and they were never the least bit famous... until one girl was born. Her name was Izera. At the age of 3 she already showed amazing powers for element control. And at the age of 8 she was used as a weapon. They would kill other clans with one little girl.

"Soon, Konohagakure decided that they had to stop them... they sent out alot of Jounin to try to destoy Izera... and after a lot of people were killed, they finally got her. With the last of her power, she put a curse on Konoha. Every 50 years, when a child was born she'd put a mark on them. She torture and taunt them till the day they died. This... is that mark. I have a monster inside of me, Lee."

Lee was staring at me. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kyonai... so... you have to go through that all the time?"

I nodded, "But... Lee... there's more..."

"What is it?"

"You're not gonna like to hear this..."

"Just tell me, Kyonai. It's ok."

I continued my story, "When the child in born that Izera puts herself in... She attaches herself to a single Tenketsu. (the chakra pinpoints) As the child grows older, she attaches herself to more and more of them... They still function normally, but... Lee... When the child reaches the exact age of 14, Izera claims the last Tenketsu and... shuts them down..."

Lee seemed confused, "What do you mean, 'shuts them down'??"

"Lee... she kills them. I'm gonna die."

Lee broke into tears.


	7. Chapter 7: You Can't Protect Me Now

"What do you mean you're gonna die??" Lee sobbed, "You can't die, Kyonai! I love you!!"

I shivered at those words. God, why didn't I tell him before?? Why, why did I do this to him? "I'm sorry Lee." was all I could say.

He put his arms around me, "Kyonai, you won't die! I promise, I'd never let you!"

"Lee it's impossible," by now I was trying my hardest not to cry, "I'm sorry, but--"

"What about your parents? Surely THEY have tried to stop it!"

"Well... Lee I don't have any parents!" I cried, "I floated from the sky as a baby. That's why I'm called the Fire Angel, remember?"

Lee let go of me and thought about this silently for a moment. This was such a shock to him that he had to let his mind catch up. He looked into the river coldly, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I actually WAS raised by someone... a man named Kagura Shinkan. He adopted me when no one else would. But... he had to go away 7 years ago. I've lived on my own since then."

Lee continued looking into the river.

"We should go inside..." I told him.

"No," he said, "I want to stay out here. It's easier to think outside."

I started to get up when he took my hand gently, "Stay with me. Please?"

I nodded and sat back down. He looked so sad, I could barely stand it. But I couldn't cry... that would only make him feel worse. And that was the last thing I wanted.

.:Lee's POV:.

I looked at my reflection in the water. My body looked normal, but I was crumbling inside. I hate this feeling so much. I just wish that things were how I wanted them to be...

I looked across at Kyonai's reflection. She had her knees up to her chin to keep me from seeing her tears. But I could tell she was crying, and that was painful, too.

In a few minutes she laid down parellel to the edge of the dock. She said nothing more before she fell asleep.

I felt tired too. I laid down right behind her and put my arms around her waist, holding her as closely as possible.

"I won't let you die, Kyonai," I whispered in her ear, even though she couldn't hear what I was telling her, "We'll figure something out together. I promise."

.:Neji's POV:.

I arose the next morning to find Gai getting ready for the new day. I looked around the room, "Where are Lee and Kyonai?"

Gai looked cheerful, "Oh, you're awake! Lee and Kyonai are out back... actually, why don't you go wake them up. It's almost time to leave."

I walked outside curiously, and saw Lee and Kyonai sleeping at the edge of the dock. Lee had his arms around her, and she was holding his hands in her's. I rolled my eyes and went to wake them up.

"Hey, you little lovebirds! Get up, it's time to go."

They woke up, but not as cheerfully as I'd expected. Kyonai pulled out of Lee's arms, stood up silently and called, "I'm gonna go get changed," as she walked to the house.

Lee sat up and buried his head in his arms. It dawned on me exactly what was going on. I sat down next to Lee and asked, "So, Kyonai told you?"

He nodded then realized something, "Wait... she told you, too?"

I shook my head, "No, Gai told me."

Normally Lee might say something like, 'It's Gai-SENSEI.', but he just continued looking depressed.

"It's something you can't change, Lee," I said, "This is Kyonai's destiny... you'd be best off making the time she has here memorable."

Lee looked angry now, "You don't understand, Neji! I can't just let her DIE! She means the whole world to me... you just don't understand..." he began crying and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

I stood up and began to walk to the house, "Just get ready to go... you can deal with this later." What else could I say? I felt kinda sorry for the guy.

.:Kyonai's POV:.

I sat on the floor waiting for Neji and Lee. I felt angry at myself. I knew this would happen. I knew that as soon as I told Lee he would hate me. It's all my fault.

Gai sat down in front of me, "So... I take it you told Lee about the Fire Demon?"

I nodded.

"And Lee probably took it pretty hard, huh?"

I nodded again.

"Well, dispite all that, Kyonai, I'd say you're pretty lucky."

I looked up at him curiously, "Lucky? ...about what?" I asked.

Gai smiled, "Lucky that you have Lee on your side."

I groaned, "Lee HATES me... I should have told him before."

"That's where you're wrong..." Gai-sensai shook his head, "Lee could NEVER hate you. He loves you. He always will, no matter what you do. He's a pretty bright kid, and so are you. You'll figure something out together."

I smiled, suddenly feeling alot better. Neji came through the door, and a few seconds later Lee followed. I decided to spread a little happiness around our depressed group. I walked over and kissed Lee on the cheek, "Good morning, Lee."

He looked at me surprised. Then he grinned, "Good morning, Kyonai!"

Gai-sensai grabbed a pack off the floor, "Well, everyone, it's time to head off!"

All three of his pupils took their things and headed out, no longer depressed or angry at anything.


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush! The Strongest Move

Team Gai left the cabin with Touza and got to the gates. Today was the day that the villagers would get back from selling gold. It would be easy... hopefully. We watched at children played, adults worked and pets slumbered in the sun. It was so peaceful here. I could understand that the people were used to not having much money. They had each other and that's what mattered.

A few kids came and stared at us in awe. One of them pointed at Neji's headband, "Are you guys ninjas?"

Gai chuckled and gave them a thumbs up, "Yes, we're ninja from Konohagakure."

"Do some kinda special ninja trick!" a little girl said. Other kids shouted in union.

We finally agreed and spent the next couple hours doing jutsus and taijutsu moves until the children went away.

I smiled to myself as I sat down to regain some strength. The clouds had blown in by now and drops of water came from the sky. I spread apart my arms and faced the heavens. Lee got down beside me and did the same. In a few moments Neji sat down, too. There we sat in the mud, soaking wet and tired, but we didn't care. The three of us were kind of like a family now...

In minutes a cart pulled in through the front gate. It carried the returning villagers. We stood up and went to Touza.

He clapped his hands together, "Well, I suppose this means you'll have to go now."

"I guess so." Lee said.

"Thank you for everything," Touza said looking at each of us.

"You too," I answered.

"And best of luck," Neji added.

And we were reluctantly on our way.

* * *

3 days later...

Lee, Neji and I sat below an oak tree, resting a bit after some serious training. Lee made small talk with us, "I wonder how things are going in the River Village?"

"Yeah..." I said, "They're probably doing great thanks to us."

Neji mumbled, "More like thanks to Gai and I..."

Lee scowled, "You should call him Gai-sensai, Neji! And what do you mean?"

"Well," Neji said, "We were only attacked once... and when we were Kyonai got herself in danger and YOU just got yourself hurt. We'd have managed fine, if not better, without you guys."

I looked at him angrily. Is he just TRYING to pick a fight with Lee?

Lee stood up, "That's it, Neji! I challenge you to a battle!"

Neji laughed, "Just name the time and I'll beat you like always."

"Tomorrow! Six 'o clock! Be right here!"

Neji stood up, "Well, I'll see you then... but it'll just be a waste of my time..."

I got up beside him, "Lee, you shouldn't listen to what Neji says..."

He turned to me, "No way! This time I'll win! You just watch, I've been training!"

I smiled and sighed, "Well, ok. C'mon, it's late. We should go."

"But I have to train more--"

"It's nearly eight 'o clock! It's dark and you need rest."

Lee groaned, "Fine..."

We walked down the dirt path together. Half of the sky was pink and orange, while the stars were coming out up ahead. It was getting cold and I crossed my arms. Lee put his arm around my shoulder to keep me warm. I leaned against his body...

.:Lee's POV:.

Kyonai looked so sweet right now... she had her hands to her mouth, blowing warm air. She looked really peaceful.

A rustling sound came from the bushes. She grabbed a kunai and threw it in the sound's direction. I heard a clumsy "Ow..." come from the shrubs.

"Who's there?" I said. Two voices replied.

"Uh, um... nothing over here but bushes-- OW!"

"Bushes don't talk you idiot!! Run for it!"

They tried to get away but I tackled them. Two scrawny sound ninja tried to crawl out of my grip.

Kyonai walked over and held a knife in their faces, "How the heck did sound ninja get into Konoha?"

The first one grinned, "We caught a guard asleep and that's when we climbed over the gates!"

"But that's impossible!" I said, "How did you climb all the up and down the walls?"

The second one laughed, "Never underestimate trained ninja, kid!"

"Yeah!" said the first one, "And we outnumber you, so get out of our way!"

Kyonai shivered, "What do you mean 'out-number'??"

Right on cue, five more sound ninja jumped from the trees, surrounding us both. One of them kicked me to the side and freed his comrades. The other threw a kunai, knocking Kyonai's out of her hand. We both stood up, ready for battle. She summoned three shadow clones, and I used my taijutsu.

I grabbed a man's leg and tried to swing him around, but he put his other foot on the ground and swung me at a tree. I got away from his grip and tried to tackle another kunoichi. She dodged it, and when I jumped on the tree and tried to get back, another ninja took my arms and threw me into a bush.

'They're too strong...' I thought to myself. I looked up to see that even Kyonai's clones were no good. She sat on the ground panting as she tried to dodge a few kunai. I escaped from the bushes and picked her up, running to the clearing.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?" a sound ninja said, swinging a rope around my ankle. I fell over and dropped Kyonai on the ground. I stood up and decided I had but one hope... the lotus.

I was about to use it when Kyonai stood up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder, "No, Lee... you don't have to. It's too dangerous. I have something. It isn't as powerful, but it'll work."

I reluctantly stepped aside as Kyonai took off her backpack. She pulled out a long black cloth a little smaller than a bedsheet, "It's dark out..." she whispered to herself as she pulled the cloth open. She pulled it infront of her and took a deep breath. She swirled the sheet in the air around her body. Her hair blew in the breeze as the swirling grew faster and faster. Her body was turning black... even transparent! Finally she wrapped the sheet around her body and turned into a shadow.

She dissappeared. The soundnin were so shocked that none of them bothered trying to attack me.

Suddenly, a dark shape appeared from the ground and shot each ninja into the air. Then the shape came out of the ground and floated in the air. It had the shape of a woman... and bright red eyes.

Kyonai? When did she learn this?

She put her arms above her head and daggers appeared in her hands. She flew in each direction, slicing the ninja. Blood hit the ground and they shrieked in pain. Then, the cloth fell from Kyonai's body. The daggers disappeared, and the sound ninja fell to the ground. Kyonai started to fall, and I caught her in midair. That technique was amazing! Is this the power of a shinobi spy?

Kyonai was fast asleep. I guess she used most of her chakra. I looked at the bodies. They weren't dead, but she did teach them a lesson. Each one was unconcious.

A man jumped from the trees. It was Gai-sensai. He looked around at me, then the soundnin, then Kyonai, and back at me, "Lee... what happened?"

"We were ambushed," I explained, "They were really strong and we couldn't beat them, then Kyonai did this really powerful move..."

Gai-sensai explained, "The Kage Tanken. (shadow daggers) It's a move learned by the Kaguras and it takes a long time to perfect... but when used right it can be very powerful."

I looked at Kyonai, "It really wore her out though..."

Gai-sensai continued his explaination, "Yes, it's strong, but it takes a lot of chakra. It's also easy to predict it's movements if you know what it is. Now, you bring Kyonai home. I'll get reinforcments to take care of these guys."

I nodded and left him, heading for Kyonai's house.

* * *

Once I was there I opened the door. Stepping inside I realized how empty it was... It felt lonely just being there. I walked up a staircase, through a hall, and opened a door. Switching on a light, I decided it was probably her room. I took off her sandals and layed her in bed, pulling the covers to her chin. I slipped off her headband and tied it to the bed post. Then, I kissed her forehead and was on my way.


	9. Chapter 9: A Battle Between Rivals!

I awoke to a sharp tapping on my bedroom window. I blinked opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the light of dawn, and sat up in bed. Pulling aside my violet curtains, I saw Lee sitting on the tree branch by my room. He waved and I pulled the window open.

"Good morning, Lee," I yawned drowsily.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he apologised.

I shook my hand, "No, it's fine."

He reached down and took something off of the lower branch. He pulled it up and handed me my backpack. "You took this off out in the forest... I came back to give it to you."

I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. Thinking it over I smiled a bit inside. I'd finally gotten the chance to show Lee my real powers!

He looked at me curiously. "Is there something wrong?"

I laughed, "No, I'm great! Thank you Lee."

He scratched his head, "Well, Neji and I are going to be fighting later. You're gonna come watch, right?"

"Of course I am!" I assured him, "Wouldn't miss it!"

He grinned. "Great! Well, I'll see you then."

"Ok. Bye, Lee!" He hopped off the tree and ran towards the woods for last minute training.

I sighed and zipped open my backpack. The black cloth was folded neatly and placed on top. Smiling to myself, I closed it and got dressed.

* * *

I stepped into the training grounds to find Neji, practicing his Byakugan.

"Where's Lee?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Who knows? Probably off with Gai somewhere."

"No, Gai's on a mission today, remember? I bet he just wants to train alone for a while."

I picked up a kunai and threw it at Neji. He snatched it in mid-air and tossed it on the ground, "Too easy. Beating Lee later will be simple."

"Don't get so cocky... I bet Lee has a few tricks up his sleeves." 'Or, at least, I hope he does,' I thought to myself.

* * *

The sun was inching towards the horizon as I pulled a watch out of my back pocket. It was 5:54 and there was still no sign of Lee.

Neji leanned against a tree, "He better not be chickening out on me..."

"Don't worry he'll come," I thought. Right on cue, Lee jumped out of the woods and landed on a rock.

"Well, it's about time," Neji said.

Lee put his fist up to his face, "Alright, Neji, I'm here! Shall we begin?"

I jumped onto the bough of a tree where I wouldn't be in their way. Lee made the first move.

He ran towards Neji. Neji put his guard on his frontside, and Lee swiftly moved behind him. He was about to hit him when Neji grabbed his wrist. He tried to hit Lee's stomach, but Lee got out of his grip and ducked.

Neji did his Heavenly Spin thingy, (forgot the name, sorry!) and Lee did a backflip to get out of the way. He reached down and took the weights off of his legs. Then he moved at full speed, running around Neji. My eyes couldn't see him, but Neji's probably could.

As Lee ran, he undid the wraps around his arms. He swung them towards Neji, who tried to grab them with his hands, but they just swung themselves arond his arms. Lee sprinted at him and tried to punch, but he jumped into the air and put his leg towards the sky so he could grab a knife with his mouth. Then he chopped the bindings off of his wrists.

Neji made a move this time. He came at Lee and tried to hit him. Now, it was just a one-on-one fist fight. They blocked, dodged, and threw punches at each other, struggling to get a hit. Neji finally got Lee in the stomach, and he coughed up a little blood. He wasn't hurt too badly, but he got back so he could make a next move.

He made an important choice, and took a deep breath. He rose his arms in front of his face his skin began turning red and his eyes turned white.

"Third gate, open!" He shouted. I could almost feel his chakra in the air. I trembled at this power... so this was the Lotus? Lee'd told me about it before, but Neji and I had never seen it. Now, even the great Hyuuga Neji staggered at this amazing technique.

"Fourth gate, OPEN!" the wind and flying rocks made it almost impossible for me to see what was happening. When it cleared away a bit, Neji was floating in the air, and I couldn't find Lee. He imerged from the dust and tackled Neji from one side. The ground shook, and he hit him again. He did this over and over, and Neji was helpless to do a thing.

"FIFTH GATE, OPEN!" Lee said as he spun in mid-air and hit Neji in the stomach. Neji flew towards the ground, but Lee's arm wrappings had a firm grip on him. Lee pulled him back and hit him one last time.

Neji hit the ground in a crash, and so did Lee. The dust and sand in the air cleared away, and Neji was bleeding and unconcious in a deep pile of rubble. Lee was still awake, but his muscles were torn and he couldn't stand.

I got out of the tree. The earth was cracked and alot of trees snapped in half. I got into the hole in the ground and pulled Neji out by the arms. I put him down and decided he needed quick medical attention.

I heard a thunk from the edge of the grounds. Gai-sensai was here looking shocked at all three of us.

"G-Gai-sensai!" I stammered, "I-I thought that you were on a mission!"

"I just got back," he told me, "What happened here??" He ran to Lee's side and layed him on the ground.

"Gai-sensai..." Lee said, "I'm sorry. I used that move..."

Gai put his arms around him, "It's ok, Lee. I'll make an exeption just this once."

Lee smiled and sobbed, "Gai-sensai! ... I did it... I beat Neji! I really won!"

I lifted Neji off of the ground and brought him over. Gai put him down and inspected him, "He needs to get to a hosptal. I'll take him there now. Lee, you need to come too,

but I can't carry you both... just stay here with Kyonai until I get back."

Lee nodded and tried to ease himself back onto the ground. I walked over to him and helped. I put his head in my lap and he smiled up at me. I ran my fingers through his hair, "Oh, Lee... I'm so proud of you..." He reached up and put a warm hand on my cheek. I bent down and kissed him on the lips. It was like magic.


	10. Chapter 10: At Konoha's Hospital

Lee and I were on the hard, cracked ground staring at each other. His head was in my lap and his weak body layed out in the dirt. It was twilight by now, and Gai was taking Neji to the hospital.

I heard footsteps behind me and Gai-sensai came out of the shadows. He knelt down smiling at the two of us. Then he lifted Lee up and I got to my feet. We shifted through the trees silently.

I finally spoke, "So, um, how's Neji doing?"

"He turned out pretty lucky..." Gai told me, "He didn't suffer any bone fractures. He's just badly bruised and bleeding a little. He still hasn't woken up yet, though."

I nodded. Lee spoke to us, "I can walk now... I feel a little better--"

"No, you'd better not," Gai said, "Your muscles are torn and you could hurt yourself even worse."

Lee was about to protest when I added on, "And, you DO want to get out of the hospital soon and start training again... don't you?"

"Of course!" he said perseverantly, "I need to start training again as quickly as possible!"

I giggled. He just beat Hyuuga Neji in a battle, and proved what he's been waiting for his whole life... and now he just want's to get back to training. That's Lee for you.

* * *

I sat next to his hospital bed sleepily. Neji was right across from him. I knew them being roommates wasn't the greatest idea, but I suppose it couldn't be helped. Both of were fast asleep.

I leaned my head on Lee's pillow, and looked at his profile. The only sounds were of the ticking clock on the wall, now at 9 PM.

I closed my eyes and began to doze off when Gai-sensai walked in, "You can leave now, if you want to."

I woke up with a start and blinked, "Oh, right..." I stood up and yawned, "Ok... I guess I'll get going now..."

Gai-sensai stopped me at the doorway, "What day is it today?"

I was surprised by the question. I thought a moment, "... it's March 28th. But--"

I suddenly understood. March 28th. Less than two months until my 14th birthday. The day that Izera...

I ran home without another word.


	11. Chapter 11: 'Sweet' Dreams

My body felt numb... I couldn't see a thing... I didn't feel sane, I didn't feel afraid... but I felt uncomfortable, distant, almost in a trance... A shrill female voice spoke to me, one I didn't want to hear. But I couldn't run from it... I didn't even know how to run. I was obligated to listen to every single word this voice said.

_'Hello, Kyonai. Remember me? Or have you forgotten...? Even if you forgot, I'm still here. I'm always here. I'm you memories. Or, at least, the recorder of them. Izera... remember?'_

I whispered the name to myself... 'Izera'... to me it was like death. She arose flames in my mind and began a sort of checklist...

_'You have low stamina,_

_You lack techniques,_

_You're horrible in close-range combat,_

_You have a sour way of greeting new people,_

_You grow attached to things, and don't like to let them go,_

_Living alone all of your life has made you silent and distant,_

_You're living in your past, the only time you liked,_

_And now you've made 'friends'... but you won't protect them..._

_You won't protect them from me._

_Even when the day comes.'_

'No...' I thought, 'No...'

She spoke to me, and painted a clear picture in my mind with her words.

_'You were new to the world. It was midnight, on a day called June 15th. A baby, a new born baby, was wrapped in light blue cloths. The baby is you._

_You came from a star. Not from space, but you appeared when a cloud looked to a star. You floated from the sky, at a slow pace... Your face brushed against tree branches as you continued floating to Earth. You softly hit the ground, and awoke for the first time, and got a good look at the world._

_Unlike most babies, you didn't look up to see a mother, a father, or any sign of human life. You saw the treetops, towering over you, and intimadating you. You saw the clouds, blocking the constilations from your vision. And you saw the moon, which, you've always imagined, bore my cruel face. This made you angry. The pine needles poked your skin and scary noises filled your mind. You began to cry, which only stirred the birds and animals in their peaceful sleeping._

_But, no one heard you. Konoha's city was nearly a mile away, and all you did was disturb it's wildlife._

_'But you didn't give up, even though it was hopeless. That was a quality you used to have. I wonder... what ever happened to it?_

_'You fell asleep at dawn. The stars were fading, and so were your hopes. No one would ever hear you now. A baby can only cry so much. Your dreams were of the only things you'd discovered so far: stars, the moon, trees, dirt, leaves, and the noises that frightened you so much. You woke up again at noon, with the sun beating down on you. You heard songbirds, and somewhere in the distance... people._

_'You started to cry again. Wailing for someone to hear you. No one did._

_'This process continued for the next two days. Sleeping, and crying were all you knew how to do. You were starving and dirty. You didn't feel lonely, because you didn't know what company was._

_'Finally, on the third day, there was a man. His name was Kagura Shinkan. He was training on this day. He could hear the tired cries of a baby, and he went to see what it was. That was when he found you._

_'Shinkan brought you back to Konoha, straight to a hospital. You were almost dead by now. The doctors cleaned you up and fed you. They were about to put you in an adoption agency, when they realized something. They found the mark on your right hand, and they were terrified of it. The doctors brought you to the Hokage straight away._

_There you were, sitting in a chair in the corner of the Hokage's room, wearing bright pink baby clothes, listening to every word that they said. They were the elders of Konohagakure... the people who remembered the incident of the last Fire Angel. They knew the secrets that not even you know..._

_'No one wanted to adopt you._

_'They decided that they had but one last choice; to kill you. They'd kill a tiny baby, just to keep it away from their people._

_'But, fortunatly for you, a newly promoted Jounin walked in at that very time. He heard what they said and he refused to let them do it._

_'Not surprisingly, this man was Shinkan. He went to the back of the room, lifted you up in his arms, and began to walk away. He ignored the warnings of the elders, and promised that... exactly what happened with the last Fire Angel... wouldn't happen again._

_'Because he saw something in your eyes that no one else saw. He saw unbelievable courage._

_'The man was a fool. The look in your eyes was no such thing. Do you know what it was? It was the strong, sleeping intent to kill._

_'Oh, Kyonai. If only they'd told you before... they didn't want to hurt you... but they can't protect you forever. Kyonai, the secret of the Third Fire Angel before you is this...'_

Then I saw a flashback, like a video in my mind...

_A girl with silver hair, and blue eyes just like mine, sat on a fence in the middle of a field, sobbing. She seemed about my age. She looked at her hand, and there was the red X mark. I understood that this must be the Third Fire Angel._

_She cried to herself, "Why? Why do I have to die so soon?"_

_A boy emerged from the shadows. He sat next to her, and but his arms around her. She stopped crying and hugged him back. "I'll miss you so much..." she whispered._

_"I'll miss you, too," he said._

_Then the images skipped ahead to the girl crawling into bed, her clock reading 11:00 PM. She knew she had but one hour to live, but as soon as her light was off she was asleep._

_My heart pounded at the next image. She stood up and got out of bed. It wasn't her anymore though... it was Izera. She flew through the window and ran through town, finally stopping in front of a house. She snuck in through a window, and looked at the boy from earlier, fast asleep. She pulled her hands in the air, and flames engulfed the boy. He died while he slept._

_Then, Izera went away, and the silver haired girl came back. She saw that boy, lying dead, and she let out one last scream. His bedside clock hit midnight, and she died on the spot._

_'So you see, Kyonai, she was the first Fire Angel to fall in love. You're the second. I'll kill that boy, too. At 11 o' clock on June 14, he dies.'_

* * *

I woke up crying and screaming. It was all a dream, but every second of it was real. I knew that I would die but I didn't know Lee's life was in danger, too.

I leapped out of my bed. It was now three in the morning. I opened my closet and search for clothes. After pulling them on, I ran out of my room. My body was weak since I just got up, so I had to push myself along the tables to stay standing. I left my home, and ran through Konoha's streets. I was trying to keep from bursting out in tears and waking anyone up, but it was hard.

The cold air pressed against my body as I ran faster than I ever had before. I passed Ichiraku's, I passed the Hokage's house, I passed the forest entrance that lead to the training grounds, and I got to Konoha's hospital. I looked at it one last time, knowing Lee was sleeping in that room on the second story, third from the right. I cried as I ran away from it and reached the village gates.

I pulled them open and left, not bothering to close them back up. I ran away, not sure where to go, but running as far as it would take to keep Izera away from Lee.


	12. Chapter 12: Running For His Life: LEMON

WARNING: This chapter has a lemon!!! I'll tell you when it starts and ends so you can skip it if you want. For those of you who don't know, a lemon is a sex scene, alright? Kinda strange for 13 year olds, but I just REALLY wanted to write one... So enjoy chapter 12 of FLAMES: Life of a Fire Angel!

.:Lee's POV:.

I woke up at sunrise in my confortable hospital bed. My entire body felt so much better now, but I decided to stay here a bit longer, just in case. I sat up to see Neji on the other side of the room, sitting quietly in his bed, looking out the window.

"Hello, Neji," I said to make sure he knew I was there. Aparently he did, but he didn't acknowledge it. I stared at him for the next few minutes. He glanced at me a few times but looked away quickly each time. Finally my endless staring got on his nerves.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" he asked.

I didn't answer him for a few seconds... then I burst out, "Neji, if you're angry that I beat you you shouldn't just be quiet."

"Then what do you think I should do?" he asked a little more eagerly than he'd wanted.

I smiled. "You should try to get stronger than me again."

Neji looked out the window, thinking this over. "Lee..." he began, "Losing to you is a disgrace. I'll beat you again, don't you worry."

I grinned determindly. That was exactly the answer I wanted. "Well, I'll be ready, and I swear to try my best and never let you win!"

Neji did something surprising. He looked at me with a small smile and said, "I accept your challenge."

The rest of the day went by slowly. It was about noon when I was a little worried... Kyonai should have come by now to see how Neji and I were doing. Maybe she was just busy, but Kyonai is the type of person who would want to check up on her teammates.

I looked out the window. What if something happened to her, and I'm just sitting here? I swore to protect her, but I don't even know if she's in danger or not.

My suspitions were confirmed. Gai-sensai burst through the door sweating, "Lee! Neji! Something's happened!"

"What is it?!" I asked.

Gai-sensai sat down to catch his breath. "Kyonai... she... I went to her house this morning to see if she wanted to come to the hospital with me, but she wasn't there... I've searched all of Konoha and she's no where to be found!"

My heart crumbled at this news. I leapped out of my bed and opened the window, running down the streets to search for Kyonai.

.:Neji's POV:.

I watched Lee leave in surprise. I looked at Gai, then out the window, and back at him. "Aren't you going to stop him?!" I asked.

Gai tried to hold back tears, "No... it's so beautiful! Lee's going after his true love... ah, youth is so wonderfull!!"

I sighed and shook my head. Why was I stuck with a sensai like him?

.:Kyonai's POV:.

I collapsed on the ground under a large oak tree. I'd been running all night and morning... it's time for a break.

I leanned against the tree and pulled the crystal out of my pocket. This was it. The Kagura crystal was all I had to remind me of home. Lee... Neji... Gai-sensai... I'd miss them all so much. I tried to keep from crying for a moment, but realizing that it didn't matter since no one was around, I burst into tears. I felt a sharp pain in my side... Izera was probably annoyed by my sobs. She could contact me more now, and that frightened me. But, as long as I kept away from Konoha, I'd be fine. I didn't care if she killed me right now, as long as Lee wasn't hurt.

I stood up again and ran. I ran for Lee's life. I wonder what he's doing now...

.:Lee's POV:.

'Dammit, Kyonai, where are you?!' I asked myself as I jumped through the trees. I could tell where she'd been by the way the air smelled. I love that smell... it's just like her.

I left Konoha hours ago, and I still couldn't find her. I was getting more and more worried each minute. Why did she run away? And why couldn't she tell me? I followed her trail as quickly as I could...

* * *

Five hours later...

.:Kyonai's POV:.

The moon was high in the sky now, and I was exhausted. I layed down under a tree and looked up to the heavens. Whenever I see the moon, it reminds me of Izera... its always has.

I was so hungry... but what's the point of eating? In fact, what's the point of living any longer? I have to be alone, or someone could be hurt... so why even bother.

The truth struck me like lightning. I don't have to live anymore... I can just die and it won't make any difference. (wow, that's emo...)

I grabbed a knife out of my pouch and held it up to my neck. I pulled in one last breath as it inched closer to my skin... this is it... I'll finish it quickly and...

A soft hand wrapped itself around mine. "Please don't do this," a sweet loving voice told me, "I love you."

"Lee?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you. Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"You... you don't want to hear it, Lee."

"Yes I do. Please, Kyonai, why do feel the need to end your life now?"

"Because... Lee... I..."

"Just tell me. It's ok."

I cried, "Lee, Izera's gonna kill you, too! If I do this now she won't get to hurt you... just let me go..."

Lee carefully took the kunai out of my hand and set it on the ground. He hugged me, and felt my heart pounding in my chest. He buried his face in my hair, "Oh, Kyonai... I don't care who hurts me. Even if I die, I won't let you choose your fate this way. We're going to stop her, remember?"

I turned to face him, and he wipped the tears from my face. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. My mind was set on another goal now, "Lee... look at how far we've come together..." I hugged him tighter. "You're right. We're not gonna let her do this to us."

He smiled, "That's my girl..." he slowly let go of me. "C'mon. We should be going..."

"Not yet," I said looking up to the stars, "Just a little longer."

He stared at me with a smile. Then he put his arm around my waist and layed the both of us down.

We looked into each other's eyes because they were so much nicer than the stars. He reached out and kissed my lips romanticly.

* * *

::HERE'S WHERE THE LEMON STARTS!:: I'm gonna put it in a different POV, because lemons are easier to write that way... so 'you' means Kyonai, ok?

Lee began to kiss down your neck and took a hold of your vest's zipper. He hesitated a moment and looked up to face you. "Kyonai... I..."

"Go ahead, Lee." you whispered to him.

He grinned and continued to slowly unzip your vest. He blushed and gulped at what he saw, causing you to giggle a little. He blushed even more.

He reached his arms around your back and undid your bra straps. He lifted the bra off of your body and threw it against a tree. He shut his eyes tight, unsurly.

"Go ahead and look, Lee," you tell him.

He opens his eyes and stares at your chest for a moment, and turned bright red. You hold back more laughter as you pull yourself down to his level. He was still wearing his hospital clothes, so they were easy to take off. You started by pulling off his shirt. You put your palm on his chest and felt his muscles. You slipped down and took off his pants, reveiling a large bulge in his boxers. Now it was your turn to blush.

He pinned you on the ground and stared at you. He began to kiss your collarbone. "Lee..." you sighed. He kissed down further, and got inbetween your breasts. He fondled them for I while, and put your nipple in his mouth. You sighed... he continued to kiss down your body.

Finally he got to your waist. He slid his hands down your body and took off your pants, then your underwear. Then he pulled off his own boxers. He positioned your legs and looked to you one last time, "You're sure you're ok with this?" You simply nodded. You were a bit nervous, but you trusted Lee. He proceeded.

The tip of his manhood reached your entrance, and slowly went in. You winced. It hurt a little, but not too much. He let you get used to his size, then kept going.

He thrust himself into you and you gasped. He did it again, again, picking up speed each time. The pain faded, and you started to enjoy yourself.

"Faster, Lee..." you moaned.

He went faster. You let out a moan.

"Ahhh, Lee... h-harder!"

He went harder and deeper. You clutched the dirt and leaves in your hands.

"Oh, Kyonai..." he groaned. He went really deep and put his head back, "Unhhh..."

"Ahhahhh... Leee..."

He put you on your hands and knees, "Let's do something a little different, ok?"

He thrust into you from behind. You gasped and tugged at the grass. He did it again.

"AHHHH, LEE!!! HARDER!"

He went harder and faster. This continued a few more minutes until the two of you hit your climaxes.

He layed down next to you. "I love you, Kyonai..."

You leanned in closer to him, "I love you too, Lee."

Both of you fell asleep, and had a peaceful rest.

.: END LEMON:. Back to the normal POV.

* * *

I woke up to see Lee getting dressed. He pulled on his pants and smiled at you, "Good morning!"

You smiled, "Morning, Lee!" You pulled on your clothes and stood up.

The two of you headed of to Konoha together, secretly a little worried, but you'd be ok.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Days

June 14...

I layed in bed, staring at my clock. It ticked, and counted down the seconds until midnight. It's noon right now. I don't have much longer.

I heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. Pulling it open, I saw Lee standing there. He grabbed my wrist and started to pull me through town.

"Um, Lee?" I asked, "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm bringing you somewhere," he said cheerfully. I was silent, and let him lead the way. He led me into the forest, past the training grounds, and to a secluded spot alongside a river. He plopped down, and I sat beside him.

"Kyonai, we're going to stay here, all day!" he said, "Just the two of us!"

I looked around, and realized how peaceful it was. "Thank you, Lee." I said with a smile, "This... is perfect."

* * *

Minutes passed... then hours... the sun sank down... and my body was going through a lot of pain. And my mind was filled with fear.

I stared into the night sky, and I could tell that each of my tenketsu were claimed by Izera. It was only moments until she came after Lee.

My mind escaped me. I somehow fell asleep.

.:Lee's POV:.

"Kyonai?" I whispered, "Wake up!"

Her eyes opened, but they weren't the same. They were red, and her hair turned orange. I gasped. So THIS is Izera?

She raised a hand and I felt flames come up around me. I jumped away with only a few minor burns. She made the fire come closer, but I was ready this time. I got away and took off the weights.

I ran around Izera, so fast that she couldn't see me. Then I jumped out at her and kicked her in the jaw. She shot back and hit a tree. I heard her skull crack, and she hit the ground, dead.

.:Kyonai's POV:.

I woke up and saw Lee, with his arms wrapped around me, and unshed tears shinning in his eyes. The water reflected onto his face, and he smiled brightly when he saw that I was awake.

"Kyonai! You're awake, are you ok?" he said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I told him, "I just got kind of a headache..."

He laughed out loud and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Happy Birthday, Kyonai."


	14. Epilogue

One month later...

I stood outside of Konoha's gates, waiting for Lee. He and Gai-sensai were off on a week-long mission and were supposed to be coming back today.

I saw the gates open up. I hid quickly behind a barrel. When he stepped inside I jumped out and leapped onto his back. He almost fell over and I giggled.

"You're home!" I squeeled hugging him tighter.

Gai-sensai gave a quick thumbs-up, "I'll let you take it from here, Lee!"

"Yes, Gai-sensai!" Lee said saluting.

"What're you talking about?" I asked trying to get off of his back.

He wouldn't let me come down. "Come with me, Kyonai, I'll show you!" he shot back out the gates, into the forest.

"I've got a surprise for you!" he said.

"Surprise? What is it?"

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" he laughed, "Gai-sensai and I found something that I think you'll like..."

"Uh, Lee?" I said, "I can walk myself."

He shook his head. "No! I'm taking you this way!"

I sighed and let him lead the way.

* * *

We went on for about an hour, and finally Lee jumped to the ground. I got off his back and looked forward. A small cabin stood in the middle of a clearing. Lee took my hand and led me inside.

"Where are we--" I stopped dead in the doorway, my eyes filled with happy tears. A man stood inside of the cozy cabin, one that I recognized, and never thought I'd see again.

I let go of Lee's hand and ran to him. I hugged him. "Father!" I cried into his chest.

My father put a hand on my head. "Kyonai... my, you've grown."

I clutched his shirt and cried openly. Then I remembered something I'd been wanting to say for a long time.

"Father... remember that day... when you left Konoha?"

"What about it?"

"... you said... when I grow up to meet someone nice... and carry on our clan. You knew that I'd survive, didn't you?"

"Yes..." he said, "Somehow, I just knew."

I looked up and him and smiled. "Well... I think I met someone perfect."


End file.
